Blame It On The Alcohol
by swimmerKim
Summary: From Tumblr prompt: chloe and aubrey sometimes hook up drunk, beca and chloe are doing their obvious flirting thing, but when playing truth or dare beca kisses aubrey on "kiss the prettiest person in the room" dare and then feelings and triple treble ensues. Thank you to dcgcharlie for beta reading. This will eventually be multi-chapter.


To say the Bellas celebrated after winning nationals was an understatement. Barden was on Spring Break during nationals, giving the girls no reason to rush back to campus after nationals. Instead, the girls chose to stay in New York on the money Fat Amy had won betting on them to win nationals for three extra nights to drag the high from winning out for a couple more days before going back to the real world.

During the additional days in New York, the Bellas went sight seeing and to Broadway shows and went clubbing every night on the fake IDs they got from a sketchy dealer in the Bronx. It was the girls' last night and they decided to go out with a bang, not caring that they had a 7 am flight to Atlanta the next morning. Their night was going to start off pre-gaming in Beca and Cynthia-Rose's room at nine, then they would go to any club Stacie's cleavage could get them out of paying the cover charge at until someone went to detox or jail.

"Come on Chloe! It's 8:15 and I still have to shower and get ready before we go out tonight," Aubrey shouted while banging on the bathroom door Chloe had spent over an hour getting ready in. The blonde let out of a frustrated huff of air an in annoyance and combed her fingers through her hair anxiously. "You know if I had known you were going to be such a bathroom hog I wouldn't have agreed to room with you."

Chloe opened the door in her chosen outfit of her tightest skinny jeans and a navy top and gave Aubrey a knowing look, "Oh please, you love coming back to the room with me after clubbing," Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Aubrey's neck. "You know, I never would have pegged you to be so aggressive when you're drunk… or such a freak in the sheets," the red head stated nonchalantly as her lips now hovered over Aubrey's, "I'm surprised no one has heard us."

It took all of Aubrey's self control to pull away from Chloe and head into the bathroom. The blonde knew that she would need a cold shower with how the night was starting to keep her from jumping Chloe until they came back to the room. The ginger just smiled, loving how much she had Aubrey wrapped around her finger.

At 8:55 Chloe was putting on her heels when Aubrey finally made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom of their suite in her matching red lace bra and underwear. Chloe shamelessly took this opportunity to check out Aubrey while she bent down into her suitcase to pull out potential outfit choices. "Go on, Chlo, you don't have to wait for me."

"What, you're not gonna let me help pick out the outfit that I'm gonna be ripping off later?"

Aubrey finally had enough of trying to resist Chloe by telling her that she wasn't in the mood and decided the best way to get Chloe to give her a little space was to get her off of her guard by taking control. Aubrey turned around and moved close to the red head, wrapping her arms around her co-captain's waist and sliding her right hand down to grab her ass teasingly and brought her lips within an inch of Chloe's ear. "What fun is it if you get to pick out my outfit? I want to walk into Beca and Cynthia-Rose's room and try to watch you keep yourself from jumping me right then and there. Now go."

With that Aubrey withdrew her hands from Chloe and smirked as she watched the very flustered red head attempt to make her way out the door without knocking anything over.

All the way to Beca and Cynthia-Rose's room, Chloe was mumbling to herself about how Aubrey's teasing bordered on inhumane in her opinion. When Chloe arrived at the pre-party room, she walked straight to the mini fridge and grabbed a beer, hoping that the cold drink would distract her while she waited for Aubrey to arrive. Most of the girls were light weights and were already a little tipsy so Chloe's entrance went unnoticed by all except Fat Amy who nudged Beca, "Hey, looks like your girlfriend just got her."

Beca just rolled her eyes at Fat Amy's statement, "She's not my girlfriend. I don't even think she likes girls," a drunk Beca mumbled.

"Oh please, you don't look like that and not play for both teams."

Before Beca could respond, Aubrey walked in wearing little black dress with a sinfully low plunging neckline. Everyone in the room immediately stopped talking and stared at their captain. Knowing that she would have to be the one to break the silence and wanting to take some of the attention off of herself. "So, it's still too early to head out, game of truth or dare?"

All of the girls agreed to a game and quietly gathered in a circle. Not one for awkward silences, Stacie volunteered to go first and picked truth, giving the group the chance to ask a question they had been dying to ask all year, "How many people have you slept with?"

Stacie just smirked at finally being asked, "Twelve."

Everyone's jaws dropped. They had been expecting a number at least triple what was said.

"I didn't lose my virginity until I was 17 and I said I have a lot of sex, I didn't say it was with a lot of people," Stacie informed the group as she laid her now empty beer bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it around to determine who would go next.

The bottle landed on Beca who unsurprisingly chose dare. All of the Bellas- except Chloe and Aubrey- knew that Beca had a huge toner Chloe and just wanted the two to admit it, "I dare you to kiss the prettiest person in the room."

Everyone smirked and directed their eyes to Chloe and Jessica had moved back in anticipation of Beca leaning across her to kiss the ginger. Needless to say, everyone was surprised when the brunette leapt across the circle to capture Aubrey's lips in a kiss. Before Aubrey could comprehend what was happening, the blonde was kissing Beca back. The group watched in disbelief until Fat Amy finally spoke up.

"Alright, break it up. We still have to go out before you two can come back and tone each other. Chloe can stay in mine and Stacie's room tonight. Gotta say though, I thought it was gonna be Aubrey getting sexiled while Beca and Red went at it."

Even after Aubrey and Beca broke apart, Chloe couldn't believe what had just happened and what it meant for her relationships with Aubrey and Beca. Eventually after Fat Amy terked to "Defying Gravity" and Lily had to call Cynthia-Rose's ex-girlfriend and pretend to be a fugitive trying to get in contact with her partner in crime, the group lost interest in truth or dare and decided it was time to head out to a club a block from their hotel to start the craziness that would be their last night in town. When they found a place to get in, they picked a table and ordered a round of shots, something they did everywhere they went, before heading off to the dance floor, the bar, or stayed at the table.

After what happened during truth or dare, Chloe needed alcohol to help her deal with the situation. Chloe wasn't sure how long she had been drinking or how many drinks she had, but she was feeling better about the situation and wanted to find Aubrey to finally have the talk they should have had after the first time they had sex. When Chloe finally found Aubrey, she felt the jealousy return. A visibly tipsy and uninterested Aubrey was talking to a very drunk guy who was trying to grind on and kiss her.

Before she could reach Aubrey, Chloe felt a small hand on her wrist that pulled her back, when she turned around she was met with a very drunk Beca who was obviously staring at Chloe's cleavage, "Chlo! I'm so happy I found you, I wanted to talk to you about what happened during truth or dare."

Chloe gave a confused look until she saw that Beca's eyes were still glued on her chest, "I'm not sure why you're talking to me about it. But if you still want to talk, it's gonna have to wait, I have to go there and help Aubrey get away from that drunk idiot."

Beca finally took her eyes off of Chloe's boobs and followed the red head's sight line to Aubrey weakly pushing the guy off of her. Chloe leaned down and whispered, "Follow my lead," into Beca's ear before heading over to Aubrey.

"Aubrey! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Chloe said when she finally reached the blonde and gave her a kiss. After breaking the kiss, the ginger gave the guy who had been bothering Aubrey a disgusted once over.

"Who the hell are you and why are you bothering my girlfriend?"

The guy looked back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey and smiled before smiling, "What do you two say to letting a real man please you tonight?"

Chloe grabbed Beca into her side and wrapped her arm around the small brunette's waist and pulled her against her side, "Sorry. Our bed has reached its' maximum number of occupants."

The guy scoffed and walked away muttering how they weren't so hot anyway. Before Chloe even had a chance to breath after telling the asshole off her lips were attacked by Aubrey's lips in a bruising kiss, "Thank you both so much for saving me from that jack ass. I was looking for both of you to talk about… us when that jack ass came up to me and wouldn't leave me alone."

Beca just stared between Aubrey and Chloe still trying to process what had happened, "Wait… I'm confused. What does Chloe have to do with our kiss, besides her obvious toner for me?"

Aubrey smiled sweetly at Beca, "Well, since our Freshmen year, Chloe and I have always had feelings for each other and this year we started been hooking up. Only drunk though because then I can justify it in the morning."

Beca just nodded as she let what Aubrey just told her marinate in her brain. After everything was finally out in the open, the air around the three was less strained with angst, but quickly filled with sexual tension as the three shared a look that confirmed the night was going to end in the three of them having sex. Opting for sooner rather than later, the girls told the rest of the group that Beca had too much to drink and Chloe and Aubrey were taking her back to the hotel. The three all but ran back to the hotel, heels in hand, and frantically pushed the elevator button, not wanting to wait any additional time. When they finally reached Aubrey and Chloe's room, Aubrey unlocked the door before pulling the red head and brunette through behind her. When they were all inside and the door was closed, Aubrey grabbed Chloe's shoulder's and turned her around; slamming the red head's body against the door she ripped the zipper of the red head's jeans off and pulled them down before unclasping her bra. Aubrey then moved to Beca and pulled her plaid shirt followed by her tank top and jeans, and threw the small DJ on the bed followed by an equally naked Chloe.

Aubrey slowly crawled on the bed in red lingerie and smiled down at Chloe and Beca, "I can't believe I waited until my last month at Barden to tone the two hottest Bellas."

With that comment, Aubrey grabbed both of Beca's legs and threw them over her shoulders before taking a long lick through the brunette's drenched folds, smirking at how wet she already was. Not wanting Chloe to feel left out, Beca trailed her left hand down the red head's stomach until she reached the apex of Chloe's legs and unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside. Chloe let out a loud whimper at the unexpected contact, but took little time to adjust to the pace Beca was trying to set amidst the blonde's tongue finding a particularly sensitive spot and hitting it repeatedly. When she knew she wouldn't be able to hold off her orgasm much longer, Beca added a third finger into Chloe and pressed her thumb against the red head's clit.

After a few more well placed thrusts and licks, both girls came hard. Beca's rhythm faltered slightly when she came, but was able to help Chloe ride out her high. After Aubrey finished swallowing Beca's cum and Beca had licked her fingers clean of Chloe's essence, Aubrey crawled up the bed and snuggled into Beca's left side as Chloe did the same to the right.

Beca tried to return the favor to Aubrey only to be shot down by the blonde who coyly left her rejection at, "Ask Chloe why I'm not ready to go tonight."

Chloe just hummed into Beca's neck answered in a sing-song tone, "Poor Aubrey has been twat swatted by her Aunt Flo all week."

Before allowing sleep to claim her, Beca vocalized the thought going through all three of the girls' brains, "We sure as shit have to talk about this when we get back."


End file.
